


Just… Do It (Take Two)

by haldoor



Series: Doing It [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Ficlet, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still have no ownership rights; still don't make any money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to short length<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve needs a little encouragement<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just… Do It (Take Two)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Another one for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). This fic is otherwise known as the alternative bunny that [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** caused. See previous fic, **Just Do It** for reference. ;-)

"Just… do it."

Danny sounded strained, laid out over the bed, and Steve took a breath before answering, his hand halfway up Danny's back and pressing into the ridges of his spine. "You sure? I don't want-"

"I'm ready! Just do it before I push you off and poke you instead!" Danny's reply was grit out between clenched teeth, anger boiling in the tone.

Steve swallowed hard, moving the hand on Danny's spine in circles soothingly. Obviously words were not doing the trick today. "Okay."

Danny hissed as Steve adjusted his stance, ready to do what he had to do.

"Sorry," Steve apologized, though there was no way to make this any easier, and Danny _had_ asked him to. Maybe he shouldn't have offered. After all, not everyone was into this idea, although Danny had to believe in it or he wouldn't have said yes.

"Just lance the fucking thing, Steve! It's embarrassing enough that you know I have a boil right _there_. You don't have to drag it out. I'm sure you're enjoying seeing me in such goddamned misery, but believe me, if anyone else so much as mentions my ass and the needle you're about to poke into it, there _will_ be consequences! And I promise you, you will _not_ like them!"

Steve apologized again, forcing his grin away, and got to work with the needle.

~//~


End file.
